Sneak Visit
Sneak Visit is the third chapter of the Ex-Chapters. Note(s) Any dialogue that is not being spoken in English is represented with italics and bold text. Plot It was a peaceful afternoon in a field. A gentle breeze blew across the lush green grass dotted with daisies and daffodils, the birds were softly singing in the background with a small town on one side of the field. All this peace suddenly became interrupted by the sound of an excited cry. “''Whew! Backflip!” exclaimed Alex as she leapt backwards out of near the top of a tree, tucking in her legs and doing three backflips before landing perfectly on her feet, but then toppled over due to the momentum of her body. Tracey looked on with a sigh as she sat on the glass, watching her as she spun a daisy between her fingers. Alex stood back up with no problem. “Yeah, you can jump out of trees and be fine. Linda can read minds, you can't get hurt and my brother can teleport across the universe. All I can do is know where people are!” she complained. Tracey and Alex are Amalgems. Thousands of years ago, many humans, Oviphomos and Aerialins were abducted from their respective home planets of Earth, Anoterra and Rovkayah. The captors were highly intelligent scientists, deciding that these three races would be the most suitable for what they intend to create: humans, Oviphomos and Aerialins with unique abilities, able to do many things most beings in the universe could only dream of doing. They intended to sell them on the intergalactic black market or using them themselves. These humans, Oviphomos and Aerialins were exposed to extreme suffering from the experiments and testings, being treated with little to no respect and forced through invasive surgeries and drugs, along with forced breeding. They were nothing more than lab rats, many of them being executed if the captors deemed them unusable and many others being killed by the experimentation. Over time, the experiments proved successful, creating thousands of superpowered humans, Oviphomos and Aerialins. However, the Aerialins were much smaller in numbers. The plans were put to an abrupt end when the captors were caught by intergalactic law enforcers and arrested for illegal planetary trespass, kidnapping and mistreatment of life. These superpowered beings were unsuitable to be returned to their natural home planets, so they were sent to the planet Amalgem, which earned them the names “Amalgem Human”, “Amalgem Oviphomo” and “Amalgem Aerialin”, or just “Amalgems” as a collective noun. “Yeah, but making portals isn't easy. Getting here to Earth is hard enough,” Tracey's brother complained. “Hey, you gotta admit, it does suit your name Trip,” laughed Alex. Trip couldn't help but give a small smile. “Yeah, guess it does.” Tracey groaned before they got interrupted by the sound of shouting coming towards them. The three Amalgems looked up to see an elderly woman walking towards them, waving her walking stick in the air. “Hey kid! You should be going to the hospital! Jumping out of trees like that, you must've broken your legs!” she screeched. Tracey rolled her eyes, putting her finger behind her ear as the woman approached them. This activated Tracey's translator, which causes all language she sees and hears to be translated into the Amalgem language, as well as translating her voice into any other language. For now, it's set to English. “Are you talking to us?” she asked, trying to act dumb, not even knowing what the woman had just said. “Yes, I'm talking to you! You kids are insane! Jumping out of trees, whatever is the world coming to?!” Tracey made a confused face. “Ma'am, we have no idea what you're talking abo-Ow!” she said, being cut off as the old woman slammed her walking stick onto Tracey's head. “Don't play stupid, I know what I saw!” she screeched, raising her arm to hit Tracey again, but Trip jumped up, standing in front of his sister, putting his fists together, then forcefully them apart, bending space as he formed a portal, pulling it open with his bare hands. The old woman swung forward, hitting the walking stick into the portal, then pulled back in surprise, dropping the walking stick into the portal right as Trip let go of it, causing it to close with the walking stick on the other end of the portal. “Don't you dare hit my sister like that!” he shouted in the Amalgem language. The woman stood back in shock as to what she had just witnessed. “Urgh, run!” shouted Tracey, dashing away, hastily followed by Trip and Alex. Tracey put her finger behind her ear to be able to speak in the Amalgem language again. The three Amalgems run across the field to the far end, pushing their way through the bushes, only to come out of the other side into another field, panting from being out of breath. “Man! I wish we could use our hoverboards like we do back home!” panted Alex. “Trip, why did you do that? You're gonna get us in trouble if you're gonna be using your ability like that!” Tracey shouted. “Hey, I'd rather get myself in trouble than let some old grouch slam a walking stick on my little sister's head,” he said with a lot of dignity. “Tracey, give your brother a break, he was just protecting you from getting hurt,” smiled Alex, putting her hand on Tracey's shoulder. Tracey took a big sigh. “Alright.....I'm sorry Trip. I just don't want us to get in trouble and never be able to come to Earth again. If we wanna help people here, we need to be able to get here,” she sighed. “Don't worry sis,” smiled Trip as Alex put her her hands on Tracey's shoulders from behind, “but I think we should go home now, before I'm too exhausted to go home,” he laughed, Alex laughing too. Tracey didn't know what to laugh about. “Just make sure no one is around to see,” she said, closing her eyes and focusing on the old woman who had hit her. Tracey had some flashes in her mind, sensing the woman as still being in the field they were in, but wasn't following them, instead moving away from where they were. “And no, that lady isn't following us, thankfully,” she sighed, opening her eyes again. “Not gonna bring any old ladies home with us,''” laughed Trip, putting his hands together, strongly focusing on their home of Amalgem, then slowly pulled his hands apart with a groan, forming a portal to Amalgem. Alex shoved Tracey into the portal, where she disappeared into it, with the fading sound of her yelping from the shove. Alex laughed as she dived head first into the portal. Trip readied himself as he backed away from the portal as far as his arms would let him before letting go of the portal, diving into it as fast as he could before it closed with him inside of it. Characters *Tracey (first appearance) *Trip (first appearance) *Alex (first appearance) *An old woman (first appearance) Mentioned Only *Linda (first mention) Locations *Earth Category:Chapters Category:Ex-Chapters Category:Chapters that take place on Earth